Spencer vs Emily
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer Hastings, top student in Blue is going to duel Emily Fields, best student in Yellow. "Welcome, everybody! Today it is the Golden Grad Match, a duel between Spencer Jill Hastings of Blue and Emily Catherine Fields of Yellow. Normal rules, no advice from the side-lines, no forbidden cards. I want honest play from both of you, ladies. Ready? Begin!"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

 **Spencer vs Emily**

 **Spencer Hastings, top student in Blue is going to duel Emily Fields, best student in Yellow.**

"Welcome, everybody! Today it is the Golden Grad Match, a duel between Spencer Jill Hastings of Blue and Emily Catherine Fields of Yellow. Normal rules, no advice from the side-lines, no forbidden cards. I want honest play from both of you, ladies. Ready? Begin!" says Headmaster Byron Montgomery.

"You may start, Em." says Spencer.

"As you wish, Spencer." says Emily. "I summon Magnet Warrior Nova Plus in attack mode and I also play a card face down."

"Not bad, but it won't be enough against this. I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode and I also play a couple face downs, just in case." says Spencer. "Cyber Dragon, attack."

Cyber Dragon destroys Magnet Warrior Nova Plus.

"I lose my monster, but when Nove Plus goes to my Graveyard from the field, I can activate this...the trap Plus Polarity Power. It let me summon a level 6 magnet monster from my deck without tribute. Magnet Warrior Delta Plus in attack mode." says Emily.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Let's see what you think of this. I summon Magnet Warrior Vega Minus and I place him in attack mode." says Emily. "And now when I have both a plus monster and a minus monster on my side they both get a 400 boost to their attack points. Magnet Warrior Delta Plus, attack the Cyber Dragon. Delta Electra Blasting!"

Magnet Warrior Delta Plus destroys Cyber Dragon.

"My turn. I summon Cyber Guardian in defense mode and I also play Cyber Reincarnation to return Cyber Dragon to the bottom of my deck." says Spencer.

"Sweet. I draw...yes!" says Emily. "I tribute my two magnet monsters to summon the level 10 magnet king known as Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive with a blasting 3400 in attack."

"Why don't you attack then?" says Spencer.

"Because I know Cyber Guardian's special ability. If I attack, my big magnet warrior would die too and I do not want that." says Emily.

"That's true. I didn't think you were aware of that. I play Cyber Forward. And this awesome spell card brings fourth my three Cyber Dragons from the deck all the way to my field and then I play Power Bond Mark III to fuse them together, creating the magnificent Cyber End Dragon." says Spencer. "Cyber End Dragon, destroy Emily's Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive."

Cyber End Dragon destroys Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive.

"I play Monster Reborn and bring back Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive." says Emily and I play Magnet Up-Grade Leo Thunder which makes him stronger than your dragon."

Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive destroys Cyber End Dragon.

"I activate Cyber Birth White to bring back Cyber End Dragon." says Spencer. "And I also equip it with Astrio Polarizer!"

Hanna and Mona are watching the duel.

"Han, what does Astrio Polarizer do?" says Mona.

"Astrio Polarizer is a rare spell card that add twice of a monster's defense points straight to its attack points." says Hanna.

"And to make sure that I can take out your monster, before I attack I'm also playing De-Spell to destroy Magnet Up-Grade Leo Thunder and bringing your monster back down to its original power. Cyber End Dragon, destroy Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive." says Spencer.

Cyber End Dragon destroys Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive.

"I summon Magnet Warrior Lira Minus in defense mode." says Emily. "And I'll also throw down a pair of face downs while I'm at it."

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy Magnet Warrior Lira Minus." says Spencer.

"Hold it, Spencer! You set off my trap...Magnet Bouncer Minus Luna! This trap protects any minus monster on my side for one turn if I send two spell or trap cards from my hand to the Graveyard." says Emily.

"Oh, smart move." says Spencer.

"Thanks. I summon Magnet Warrior Yuxeda Minus in defense mode." says Emily.

"I see what you are trying to do. Yuxeda Minus has an effect that remove any monster that attack it from play so it would be kinda stupid of me to have my mighty dragon attack it." says Spencer.

Spencer play Card Destruction.

"Hmm...I summon Magnet Warrior Ekadum Minus and now when I have three level 4 minus monsters in defense mode on my field I can transform them, without Polymerization, into Magnet Warrior Falaghare Minus and I put him in attack mode." says Emily.

"Cyber End Dragon's still stronger." says Spencer.

"Not when I use Magnet Warrior Falaghare Minus' effect. It gives him 400 extra attack points for each magnet monster in my Graveyard." says Emily. "Alright...Magnet Warrior Falaghare Minus, destroy the Cyber End Dragon!"

Magnet Warrior Falaghare Minus destroys Cyber End Dragon.

"I play Mercury Potion to bring back the three Cyber Dragons to my hand. And then I play Power Bond to once more create the Cyber End Dragon." says Spencer.

"Oh, no!" says Emily.

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy Magnet Warrior Falaghare Minus!" says Spencer.

Cyber End Dragon Destroys Magnet Warrior Falaghare Minus.

"I summon Magnet Warrior Tria Plus in defense mode." says Emily.

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy Tria Plus." says Spencer.

Cyber End Dragon destroys Magnet Warrior Tria Plus.

"Because of Cyber End Dragon's effect, you take a huge piece of damage." says Emily.

"I do not. I play De-Fusion to separate my monster into three again." says Spencer.

"And now I summon Magnet Warrior Hexa Minus, also in defense mode." says Emily. "I activate Magnet Warrior Hexa Minus' effect. By sending only one card from my hand to the Graveyard I can draw four cards."

"Okay, Em. I play Cyber Darkness. This spell card transform my Cyber Dragons into Dark Cyber Dragons." says Spencer. "Thanks to their effects I can transform them into Cyber End Death Dragon. Attack!"

Cyber End Death Dragon destroys Magnet Warrior Hexa Minus.

"Alright, Spencer!" says Emily. "I summon Magnet Warrior Uno Minus in defense mode."

"You just wasted him. My dragon can destroy him very easy." says Spencer. "Cyber End Death Dragon, destroy Uno Minus."

Cyber End Death Dragon destroys Magnet Warrior Uno Minus.

"I activate Uno Power-Up. It brings out two other Magnet Warrior Uno Minus and I place them in defense mode." says Emily.

"You might just give up. None of your monsters on the field have enough power to defeat my Cyber End Death Dragon." says Spencer.

"Maybe so, but I won't give up as long as there are still cards in my deck." says Emily.

"I play Anti-Defense Force. It brings your monsters into attack mode." says Spencer.

Cyber End Death Dragon destroys one Magnet Warrior Uno Minus.

"Next time the second one's going down." says Spencer.

"I draw...c'mon, Heart of the Cards, smile upon me...oh, yeah. The spell card Magnet Circle Ultima. If I remove the top three cards in my deck from play I can bring back my Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive and I equip him with Final Frontier Boost to make him stronger than your monster by 200 points. Magnet Plus Minus Strike." says Emily.

Magnet Warrior Cadenrium Plus Minus Overdrive destroys Cyber End Death Dragon.

"My turn now. I draw...and get the exact cards I need. First I play Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field and then I play Dark Reborn to bring back Cyber End Death Dragon. Sure, he only returns for a single turn, but that is all I really need because now you have no monsters to protect your life points." says Spencer.

Cyber End Death Dragon attacks Emily directly, ending the duel in Spencer's favor.

"You played well. Maybe you can beat me next time." says Spencer.

"I'll try." says Emily.

"That was a sexy duel, Hastings." says Hanna.

"Oh, thanks, kid." says Spencer.

"I admit it, the better lady won today." says Emily with a cute smile and then she leave the arena.

"Amazing duel." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

The next day.

Hanna and Mona does a casual table-duel.

"Okay. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode." says Hanna.

"Sweet. I summon Omeeku Dragon in attack mode and I also play a card face down." says Mona. "I attack with Omeeku Dragon and destroy Avian."

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode." says Hanna.

"I play Draw of the Lord to draw three cards." says Mona.

"I fuse Clayman with Elemental Hero Dildo to create Elemental Hero Fatfuck with 2700 in attack." says Hanna. "And I use him to destroy your dragon and I win. Sexy."

"Alright." says Mona.

"Yeah, soooo sexy!" says a happy Hanna with a very cutie cute smile. "We're two awesome chicks with great duel talent and we look good."

 **The End.**


End file.
